spirit_chi_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters Killed by Kai Szasazu
The entire list of all characters killed by Kai Szasazu. ''Spirit Chi Warriors! Dragon Riders arc *Rare Hunter Nuyoga - Rare Hunter Koga orders Nuyoga to do battle with Kai but Kai swiftly kills him with a quick shot with in his ribcage. *Rare Hunter Koga - After battling Kai himself along with two other Rare Hunters, Kai executes him with a giant wave. *Rare Hunter Camel - After battling Kai himself along with his commander Koga and Suichi, he is killed by Kai's giant wave. *Rare Hunter Suchi - During his battle with Kai alongside his commander Koga and squad member Camel, Kai murders him with a giant wave. *Several Rare Hunters - While creating this giant wave, Kai kills several (roughly around 20) Rare Hunters. Rare Hunters arc *Rare Hunter Gaita - After defeating Gaita in battle, Kai unleashes his Great Torrent Waterfall, completely crushing and obliterating Gaita. Baba Yaga arc *Tatewaki Suichi - Kai battle Tatewaki and Vatina in a double battle, teaming up with Yugi. Kai had promised to kill Tatewaki and as the two villains try to make their escape, Kai uses a Liquid Bullet, penetrating straight through Tatewaki. *Baba Yaga's Army - Kai, along with the other Spirit Chi Warriors defeats and destroys all of Baba's army. Darkness arc *Morrigan Sauhula - Kai has a titanic clash with Morrigan but after fooling her into believing he was dead, Kai knocks her to an icy wall and unleashes his Mystic Wave Crash, obliterating Morrigan. *Kibito Nezbitt - Kai lunges Kibito into the air with his scarf and then executes him with his Water Vortex. *Gibidis Ratume - Utilizing his Vapor Whirlpool, Kai binds it around Gibidis, killing him. Dragon Summit arc *Zanisa Uzaru - Kai challenged both her and Bauraki and kills Zanisa easily by impaling her with Diamond Storm. *Bauraki Rasthura - Kai challenged both him and Zanisa and electrocutes him, frying his brain with Water Shockwave. Final Road arc *Doorian - Kai effortlessly dismantles Doorian in their fight and then summons up his Hydra Dragon, consuming him, killing him. *Dark Saharu - Kai fires out his Water Dragon Wave, killing Dark Saharu. *Dark Yugi - Kai along with the others Chi Warriors, barring Yugi kill Dark Yugi with a series of attacks. *Skeletor - After thrashing Skeletor around New Earth, Kai launches his Mystic Bang Attack, destroying Skeletor completely. *Esperta - Kai gathers tons of energy and shoots his Hydro Pump from behind, leaving no trace of Esperta left. Ra's arc *Grimm - After quickly implanting the Zuganshi Eye from within Yaruga into himself, Kai uses the eye's power to instantly obliterate his Grimm. 12 Dimensions arc *Bombard Sirufame - Kai impales her with White Lightning, quickly taking her life. *Chaos - Kai fuses his Hydro Mystic Cannon with The Nameless Pharaoh's attack. Afterwards, it becomes Hydro Burst Cannon, engulfing and destroying Chaos. Spirit Chi Warriors!: Final Destination Distortion World arc *Zibistro Jakisa - After defeating Zibistro in a brief fight, Kai knocks him into the water, and manipulates the water's pressure, killing him. Spirit Chi Brawlers!'' Movies